


Crush

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, and tj is an embarrassment, cyrus is always a disaster gay, gross middle school flirting, so andi and buffy play wingmen, this fic is full of good friendships!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Andi and Buffy notice their friends acting strange, so they figure out what’s going on.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> listen I love buffy and andi supporting our resident gay disasters !!!!!!

“See you later!” Jonah said his goodbyes and started heading towards ultimate practice.

Andi, Cyrus, Buffy and TJ all waved him off and stayed put in front of the school.

The latter turned towards Cyrus. “So, Underdog, where are you headed?”

“I’m actually going with Andi to her grandparents house. We have some Netflix originals to binge.”

“That’s too bad, Buffy and I were gonna go practice together and I was hoping you’d come watch.” TJ pouted slightly. Andi raised her eyebrow at Buffy, who mirrored that action.

“I’ll be there next time for sure,” Cyrus reassured. “Just save me a spot on the bleachers.”

“That might be hard. Those spots fill up fast you know,” TJ joked.

Cyrus nudged him. “Right. Well, consider this an RSVP.”

TJ nudged him back. “Got it.”

They smiled at each other for what felt like hours until Buffy coughed. “We should probably go now.”

“Oh right,” TJ shook his head. “I’ll text you when we’re done. Because I have to know how the binging goes, obviously.”

“I’d tell you all about it but that’s gonna spoil the shows I’m gonna make _you_ binge.” Cyrus smiled.

“Is that so?” TJ chuckled.

“Yeah,” it looked like he was gonna continue but Andi gently elbowed him. “But that’s for another day.”

“Can’t wait,” TJ grinned. “See you tomorrow.”

The two basketball players turned around so Andi and Cyrus turned in the opposite direction.

Andi made sure the other two were walking far away from them before asking her friend a question. “What was that all about?”

“What was what all about?”

“You and TJ. _Clearly_ flirting.” She shrugged as if that were obvious. Because it was.

“What? No—no way! I wasn’t flirting with TJ,” he said quickly. “Why would I flirt with TJ?”

She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“Don’t look at me that like, it’s a legitimate question.” He looked away from her.

“And I’ll answer it. Maybe you’d flirt with TJ because you like him.” She shrugged again.

“Of course not! I don’t have a crush on TJ,” he told her.

She laughed gently. “If you say so.”

They kept walking for a moment before Cyrus piped up again.

“I think I’d know if I had a crush on TJ.”

Andi rolled her eyes. “Oh really?”

“Yes, obviously. And I don’t, also obviously. It's not like I think about holding his hand, or going on actual dates with him, or running up and kissing him whenever he scores the winning whatever in basketball—” Cyrus cut himself off when he stopped walking and turned to Andi with wide eyes. “I do those things, Andi!”

She chuckled at his ridiculousness. “What?”

“I have a crush on TJ!” He whined.

“Are you just now figuring this out?”

“No,” he mumbled. “I think I’ve known for a while. I’ve just never said it out loud, or even to myself yet.”

“Why not? What’s the problem here?” She really couldn’t see one, neither of them are subtle in their affection.

“I don’t know, I just—” he sighed. “I just don’t want to mess up what we already have. Things get complicated when people start liking each other.”

“Yeah, but you’ve _already_ started liking him. It's in motion, Cyrus,” she smiled at him. “The worst that could happen is that it’s one sided, but you two have such a strong bond, there’s no way this could come between you.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he looked at the ground. “Thanks, Andi.”

“Anytime.” They shared smiles and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Andi started thinking about when Cyrus came out to her. After he did, they spent many sleepovers talking about their mutual crush on Jonah, until it mutually disappeared, but they never really talked about Cyrus being gay.

“Can you tell me something?” She broke the silence.

“Sure, what do you need to know?” He bumped her shoulder with his.

“When did you know? That you like boys, I mean.”

He thought for a moment. “Well, Jonah was my first crush, so that made me realize it. But when I think about me as a kid, I know it was always there somewhere. So, before him and not before him at the same time if that makes any sense to you. Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious. We’ve never actually talked about it before.”

He chuckled. “Huh, I guess we haven’t.”

“And what about TJ? Tell me what you like about him.” She wiggled her eyebrows slightly.

“Honestly, everything. He makes me laugh, and he's so much smarter than he gives himself credit for,” he smiled down at the ground. “He’s so talented. He loves tater theatre!”

She snorted. “Unsurprising.”

“Yeah, because tater theatre is a delight to watch,” he nudged her before speaking again. “But you know what really won me over?”

“What?” She was grinning. He seemed so smitten, it was adorable.

“His heart, in a way. He had a lot of walls up for so long, but he always seemed to have a door open for me,” his mouth started to match her grin. “Eventually he started opening doors for everyone. He’s kind, thoughtful, and genuine. I’m so proud that he’s showing that side of himself to everyone now.”

“So that’s what won you over? Not his questionable rap skills?” She joked, recalling when Cyrus and Buffy told her about his apology.

“Leave him alone,” he laughed. “He’s a better rapper than the two of us combined.”

She smirked. “Fair enough.”

* * *

As Buffy and TJ walked to the basketball court, she couldn’t help but ask him a simple question. “So Cyrus, huh?”

“What?” TJ raised his eyebrow.

She sighed. “You’ve been acting really weird around him. More than your usual amount, I mean.”

“No I haven’t,” he scoffed.

“Yes, you have.”

He fumbled with his backpack straps, clearly not wanting to argue. “Okay, maybe I have. Can we drop it now?”

“If you want.” She knew not to pressure him. If he wanted to talk about it, he knew she was a safe place.

But when they got to the basketball court, TJ slung his backpack over his shoulder and onto the bleachers without realizing he left it unzipped, resulting in his belongings falling out.

“Here, I got it.” Buffy kneeled down to help him pick up his things when she saw his notebook. It had fallen onto its spine, opening up to a random page that had interesting phrases scrawled down in messy handwriting.

“Don’t read that!” TJ slapped his hand over the page, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Buffy had now seen his entire page covered in doodles of hearts with arrows through them and phrases like TJ Goodman, TJ Kippen-Goodman, and her favorite, Timothy James Goodman.

“Oh my god, TJ.” She had to stifle a laugh. Not because he liked Cyrus, that much was obvious, but because this was textbook elementary school stuff.

“ _Buffy_ —”

“Don’t start, please. You’re really making this hard.” She could barely hold in her laughter.

“Buffy! This isn’t funny.” He crossed his arms. His face was the reddest she had ever seen it.

“I know, I know,” she wiped at tears that formed in her eyes, then composed herself. “Do you want to talk about it for real?”

He took a moment to consider it. “Kind of.”

Buffy was carefully thinking about her next sentence. She felt like a baby deer walking on ice, so she settled for something simple. “So Cyrus, huh?”

TJ laughed. “Yeah, Cyrus. I feel like it’s obvious, I don’t really try to hide it.”

“That’s for sure,” she sat down on the bleachers. “How long have you known?”

“That I like Cyrus? A while, for sure since our conversation during your basketball game a few months back. It was the moment I really understood that he wanted to help me, and _did_ help me, because he cared,” TJ cleared his throat. “But uh, I’ve known that I was gay since I was a kid. That was never a big deal for me growing up.”

She smiled at that last part. No kid deserves to have trouble over their orientation.

“Have you come out to Cyrus?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he said. His eyes moved to look at the concrete as his mouth formed a soft smile, like he was remembering something.

“And are you gonna tell him how you feel about him?” She asked more fervently than before.

“I want to, I really do,” he looked at her. “But if I’m being honest, I think I’m afraid? And I’ve never been afraid to tell Cyrus _anything._ I trust him more than anyone.”

“I understand. It’s pretty scary to put your heart on the line and be rejected,” she remembered her not-breakup with Marty. “But no matter what happens, you should stay friends. And knowing you two, you absolutely will.”

“You’re right,“ he smiled at her. “I kind of wish Cyrus and I were having this conversation.”

“It’s not too late for that! Andi and Cyrus probably haven’t gotten far on foot and we’re both way faster than them, we could—”

“No, no, I’m alright actually,” he cut her off. “But I will tell him.”

She smiled. “I know.”

They waited in awkward silence for a second until TJ spoke up again.

“Thanks for talking about this with me. It feels good to tell someone,” he smiled at her. “But now I’ll have to come to you with all of the mushy stuff.”

“There seems to be a lot of it.” She gestured at the notebook and laughed.

“Okay, _that_ we never talk about again.” He stuffed it into his bag.

“Sure. But when I’m person of honor at the Kippen-Goodman wedding, I will bring it up in the toast.” She teased. He tried to hide his blushing at the implication of them ever getting married as well as his continued embarrassment, but she could see it easily.

“Very funny,” he gathered the rest of his things. “Are you ready to play or what?”

She grinned. “Of course I am, _Timothy James._ ”

“Don’t start that.” He picked up a ball and tossed it at her with a smile.

She caught it effortlessly. “How could I not? Your name is Timothy James.”

“Yes, now stop saying it.” He got into a defensive position as she started dribbling.

“Fine. But can I call you Tim?” She dribbled passed him.

“No.” He ran behind her.

“Timmy?” She took a shot.

“Absolutely not.” The ball went swiftly through the hoop, bouncing on the concrete below.

* * *

Andi and Cyrus spent the night in Andi Shack. There, they decided that Cyrus was going to tell TJ how he feels the next morning at school.

And now is that morning. Andi can tell how nervous Cyrus is.

She put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine.”

“Yeah. Especially if he slept through his alarm.”

“Cyrus.” She gave him a look.

“I know, it’s gonna be fine.” He repeated her words.

As she opened her mouth to offer more encouragement, they both saw TJ walk into the hallway that they were in.

“Oh no,” he turned to Andi. “Does that mean it’s time?”

“It’s time.” She smiled comfortingly.

He took one step towards TJ when she stopped him.

“Wait! I have something for you first,” she carefully pulled the rainbow pin that was on her shirt off. “It’s a good luck charm, of sorts.”

She fastened it to his backpack strap and smiled at him. “Perfect.”

“Andi,” he hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Cyrus.”

They released each other and looked back at TJ, who was now talking to Buffy.

“Should I still go?” He questioned.

“Of course!”

* * *

“You’re going to do just fine.” Buffy reassured TJ, similar to how she did when they texted last night and he decided he wanted to tell Cyrus how he felt as soon as possible.

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not confessing any feelings to cute boys.” He crossed his arms.

“Fair enough,” she said. “But I know you guys.”

He stood there for a moment before deciding. “Okay. I’m gonna do it.”

“You’ve got this.” She gave him a big thumbs up.

He gave her a thumbs up in response, then turned around to find Cyrus walking towards him. “Nope. Changed my mind. Can’t do this.”

She gently shoved him forward. “Yes, you can.”

“If this goes bad—”

“It won’t. You can thank me on your first date.” She said smugly.

She watched him walk forward to meet Cyrus in the middle.

She moved to a safe distance, one where she couldn’t be seen but she could still hear them. Andi moved to the same spot.

“What were you two talking about?” Andi asked her.

“Oh, nothing much,” she said in a tone that implies much. “I can tell you after this goes super well.”

“Gotcha. Although, I think Cyrus and I may have been talking about the same thing as you two.”

They looked at the two boys blushing and gently laughing at each other.

Buffy chuckled. “That figures. We notice this stuff way faster than they do.”

Andi put her arm around Buffy’s shoulder. “Totally faster.”


End file.
